


The Trials and Tribulations of Number Seven

by CaughtUpInATizzy



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Good Brother Ben Hargreeves, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Brother Klaus Hargreeves, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, No Incest, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Protective Ben Hargreeves, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Protective Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy), Protective Siblings, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sibling Bonding, Trying to be a Good Brother Luther Hargreeves, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, multi-chapter, they're trying their best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18504964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaughtUpInATizzy/pseuds/CaughtUpInATizzy
Summary: When something unspeakable happens to Vanya at the age of fifteen, it sets into motion a new series of events. Has she kick-started the apocalypse or has this one horrible act of a stranger saved the world, all while ruining Vanya’s life? Allison, Luther, Diego, Klaus, and Ben have to band together to help the sister they’ve neglected and bullied for so long recover from the trauma, all while dealing with the sudden reappearance of Five- a Five who has seen the future, and apparently, it ain’t pretty.





	1. The Fans of The Umbrella Academy

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, there is non-explicit but referenced rape happening near the end of this chapter. It will NEVER be explicit, but it will be understood what is happening and it is pretty angsty. If this triggers you pls don't read! Stay safe my lovely people <3

Vanya turned the corner onto the dreary street that housed The Umbrella Academy. The tall grey and beige buildings glared down at passerby, the stretched windows gaping open only to show dark rooms or curtains pulled tight. There were barriers set up along the street in front of the imposing double doors of the Academy, reporters talking to each other and fans clambering for the chance to see one of the teen idol superheroes in person.

Vanya sighed. One of the young girls wearing a fake Umbrella Academy jacket spoke loudly about how she and Allison would be best friends, how she and Klaus would make a cute couple, how she knew everything about the Umbrella Academy. Vanya snorted. No one knew everything about the Umbrella Academy because they didn’t know about her.

Vanya Hargreeves was perhaps one of the dirtiest of the Umbrella Academy’s secrets. The seventh adopted child. The ordinary one. The biggest mistake Reginald Hargreeves made when searching the world for the superpowered babies fifteen years ago.

She shouldered her way into the crowd, this many people out meant that her siblings were on a mission and would be back soon. She tightened her grip on the grocery bag of apples and cinnamon mom had sent her out for. Vanya had been grateful for the excuse to get out of the dark and empty house, but now she just wished she had Five’s powers and was able to jump to the kitchen.

God, Five.

A boy’s elbow met her stomach and she grunted. “Sorry!” She said.

The boy said nothing, didn’t even turn around. She was even invisible out in the real world that was full of other ordinary people. Vanya ducked her head, letting her hair fall to cover her face.

A hand caught her shoulder. “Hey!” A man said.

Vanya turned, shrugging out from under the hand.

“Hey!” He repeated. “That’s a really convincing cosplay! Amazing work, really, I almost thought you were a missing member,” He said enthusiastically, laughing at himself. “What are you? Genderbent Klaus?”

“Sure,” Vanya said, tugging on the cuff of her blazer, her eyes darting up to meet his before looking over his shoulder. Her dad’s sleek black car turned the same corner she had.

“Oh!” The man turned to see the car. “They’re here! Wow, Allison is gorgeous in those magazines, I’m sure you’ve seen them. Let me tell you, she’s even more beautiful in person! They turn sixteen in just a few months, right?” It was rhetorical, the man wasn’t looking at Vanya. He seemed too old to be talking about her sister that way. It made Vanya’s skin crawl.

For the first time in forever, Vanya was glad she didn’t get the same attention as the rest of her siblings. Sometimes, she thought, it is nice to slip away unnoticed.

She moved to slide away from him, hoping to go down the alley beside the Academy and climb the fire escape into the living room. Pogo had been reading there when she left, he would open the stained glass windows for her. But the man latched onto her arm again.

“Where are you going? They’re just pulling up,” He gestured to where the car was slowing.

Vanya helplessly held up her grocery bag.

The man grunted, furrowing his eyebrows.

She pulled her arm away from him with an insistent tug and turned to the alley.

Vanya wished she had stayed in the crowd. She wished she had pushed to the front and jumped the barrier and gone in the front door sandwiched between Luther and Diego or Ben and Allison, or linked armed with Klaus. That was all fantasy she knew if she had jumped the bar her father would have sent her away and back into the crowd to wait until they disappeared to go back home. No one could know about her. But still. She wished she had done something differently.

The man followed her into the alley.

The bag of apples and cinnamon fell to the ground when he pushed her to the wall behind the dumpster. For a moment Vanya worried that the fruit would be bruised. Klaus wouldn’t eat apples if they were bruised, he said they tasted poisonous then.

She could still hear the crowd. But the man had his hand pressed to her mouth, the other under her skirt. She screamed, she cried, she tried to kick him.

Vanya could here above her own heartbeat and thoughts and sobs the increase of noise from the crowd. Her family was so close. Her superhero family who couldn’t even save their own sister. Vanya doubted they would even notice she was gone until mom said something.  
Maybe they’d think she ran away. Maybe they’d go looking for her, maybe they’d wait for a day like they had with Five, maybe they wouldn’t care.

She willed herself, harder than she ever had before to have super strength like Luther, or monsters in her chest like Ben. Anything to get rid of the man who pressed on.

It wasn’t until she was laying on the asphalt, her Umbrella Academy blazer and what felt like her very soul stolen from her by the stranger, that there was the spark of something in her stomach. It started to rain and inside the house, through the window that had been cracked open two stories above her, Vanya could hear Luther’s records playing.


	2. What Happened Number Seven?

Vanya wasn’t sure how much time had passed. It must have been hours. It must have been dinner, she realized when the siren went off in the house. She could hear it through the window again but had no strength to move from where she had curled up. The rain was trying to do everything to clean her, but it didn’t do anything. She still felt dirty. 

It was hard to breathe- it must be a panic attack she recognized. She hadn’t taken her pills since the night before. She had forgotten one this morning in the mayhem of her siblings leaving for a mission and being asked to grab the groceries. 

When she tried to, she could hear exactly what her dad was saying over the speaker system. “Number Seven is missing. You are to work in your teams to find her and bring her home. Immediately.” 

Vanya would scream if she had the energy. 

She couldn’t decide if she wanted them to find her, or to just leave her there. Maybe she could drown in a rain puddle and simply disappear. 

But then she thought about Allison and how she had offered to paint Vanya and Klaus’ nails the next day they had a free afternoon. She thought about the books Ben would leave on her desk after he had finished reading them. About Diego grouching at her constantly, but still letting her sit with him and mom in the kitchen while she made snacks between their classes and training respectively. And even Luther who never talked to her except to give her science help- but maybe he had just stepped in when Five left because he felt bad. 

It was so easy for Vanya to feel nothing but loneliness and sadness when surrounded by her family. But there were those moments when she thought they loved her. And those moments were almost enough that she didn’t want to drown in the rain. 

It turned out Vanya didn’t have much say in whether or not she was left behind the dumpster to die, because Klaus found her not ten minutes later. 

“Vanya?” Klaus took a step closer. “Oh fuck, what happened?”

“Klaus?” She heard Ben call.

“She’s over here!” Klaus yelled down the alley, towards where the rest of her siblings must have been getting ready to split up. “Guys!” His voice cracked. 

Vanya moved to sit up, wincing at the pain shooting down her lower back. She let her wet hair cover her face, hunching her shoulders in on herself as she tugged down her plaid uniform skirt. 

“Vanya?” Ben ran around the corner of the dumpster. He fell back a step, eyes wide and domino mask in his hand. He probably hadn’t even put it on yet. 

She wondered what she must look like. Sitting in the rain, her uniform shirt had buttons ripped off it and the white was stained now. Vanya pulled the shirt together, trying to hide the purple bruises the man had left across her chest. 

The rest of her sibling fell in behind them, taking in the scene with gaping mouths.

Allison was the first to recover and moved to kneel beside her. “What happened Vanya?”  
She asked, she made her voice soft and somehow even without rumoring her, Vanya felt the need to reply. 

“There was a fan of yours, he liked my blazer,” Vanya said faintly. 

“So he beat you up for it?” Diego’s eyes were narrowed. 

“Diego!” Allison threw her hands up and turned to scowl at him. Vanya pressed back into the wall.

“No, he,” Vanya was used to her siblings arguing over top of her and not letting her get a word in. But just this once they all silenced themselves immediately. “He-” She gestured to her skirt. 

“Oh god,” Ben covered her eyes. He looked sick, like after he had to use his monsters all day in training. 

“Vanya-” Allison reached out her hand but Vanya flinched away. All she could remember in that moment was the man putting his hand on her shoulder. 

“Let me carry you in,” Luther said. For the first time, Vanya thought he looked kind as he knelt down beside Allison. “Pogo and mom should look you over,” 

Maybe this was the side of Luther all of his fans saw.

“What’s dad going to say?” Vanya heard Diego ask Allison as she let Luther pick her up bridal style. 

“He’ll probably say nothing,” Klaus said. “He never does, the bastard,”

Luther growled. “Don’t talk about him that way,”

“Guys,” Ben was trailing behind the rest. “What about Vanya?”

“She’ll be okay, mom will look after her,” Diego looked up to meet Vanya’s eyes from where she was in Luther’s arms. He looked away quickly.

Was it really that difficult to look at her? Usually, they just never bothered. But now that she needed help, they still couldn’t manage to really care. They were going to pass her off to mom. And maybe it was better that way, Vanya conceeded. Her brothers and sister were never nice to her. At least Pogo and mom talked to her. 

“God, I need a drink,” Klaus made a grabbing motion with his hand, like he could reach a drink out of the afterlife if he willed it. 

“First, I think we need to catch the son of a bitch who did this,” Luther said, always the first to cry for justice. 

“Luther’s right,” Allison looked at Klaus pointedly, holding open the door so Luther and Vanya could get in. 

“What is Master Luther right about?” Pogo and his cane turned the corner. “You’re back so soon- Oh my. Ms. Vanya!” 

The rest of the Umbrella Academy filed in and stood behind Luther as he slowly put Vanya back on her feet. She wobbled where she stood. 

At the top of the stairs stood the imposing figure of Reginald Hargreeves, his monocle gleaming in the light from the chandelier. 

“What happened?” He asked.

Luther took a step forward, pulling off his mask with one hand as he opened his mouth.  
“What happened, Number Seven,” He corrected. 

All eyes turned to her. But Vanya was just glad to be back in her home and she was so tired and felt so many different emotions at once. Emotions she was sure she’d never felt before.  
Her last thought before it all went black was how glad she was that Diego was standing behind her, her sibling with the fastest reflexes, and hopefully, he’d catch her as she fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating schedule will be whenever I have a chapter done! Hopefully every few days :) Since I'm keeping them nice and compact updates should be pretty frequent.


	3. Number Seven Wishes She Could Be Invisible Again

Vanya came to in the infirmary. Mom was stroking her hair, a gentle smile on her face but her eyes were as vacant as ever. Pogo had set up an IV drip and Vanya’s pills sat innocently in their bright orange bottle on the nightstand. Someone had come and left her a book- probably Ben. 

It almost made Vanya smile. But then she remembered why she was in the infirmary and didn’t. 

“Good morning sweetheart,” Mom said. “You’ve forgotten your pills, silly. You need them to keep getting big and strong,” 

Vanya secretly thought this was ridiculous. She was the smallest of her siblings by a lot, even Ben had had a growth spurt and towered over her now, and she was the weakest of them all. She didn’t complain when Grace handed her the bottle though and took her medicine dutifully. Almost immediately, the rain outside came to a drizzle and stopped.

Pogo looked from his tweaking of the IV drip to the window, only to shake his head and sigh.   
Strange, because Vanya always thought Pogo loved the rain. He said it was the perfect weather to read in. 

Mom stood and pulled from her waistband the little bell she always rang before meals and classes and shook it. There were footsteps and fumbling from above, and Vanya felt something warm in her stomach when she realized her brothers and sister had been waiting for her to wake up. 

Pogo helped Vanya sit the bed up so she could see the infirmary entrance.   
They appeared in the doorway, all of them peering around each other’s shoulders to look at her. Vanya had been changed sometime when she was out into their Academy pajamas, but the rest were in their uniforms. If the light filtering in through the window was any indication, Vanya had been asleep all night. 

“How are you, Vanya?” Allison was the first to step into the room, coming to the bed and reaching out to hold her hand. 

“Fine,” Vanya said, trying to smile, but it felt tight. The scabs on her cheek from where her face had been pressed into the bricks twinged in protest at the movement. 

“Well you look like shit,” Klaus sat down on the bed by her feet, curling his legs up and under him.   
“Klaus,” Ben hissed going to stand by him. He wrapped his arms around his stomach. “I left you Pride and Prejudice, I remembered you liked it,” 

This time Vanya didn’t care that the scabs on her cheek stretched and one started bleeding again, she smiled at who, after five, had to be her favourite sibling. Grace dabbed her now bleeding cheek with a cotton ball without a word. 

“We’re gonna get the guy, Vanya,” Luther crossed his arms over his chest, the muscles in his arms bulging as he flexed. Like he was angry. Angry that someone had hurt her. Vanya felt like she might burst. 

“Do y-you remember what he-he-he looked l-like?” Diego asked. He was fingering one of his knives, his favourite that he always kept on his right hip. Vanya had overheard Allison and Luther joke that he slept with it like a teddy bear. 

She shook her head and was startled to realize it was true, she didn’t remember anything helpful. “He was white and had brown hair,”

“So he looked like Klaus?” Allison offered skeptically. 

Klaus rolled his eyes, picking at his cuticles. “Puh-lease don’t associate me with a monster who hurt our baby sister,”

“We’re all the same age,” Ben said, leaning onto the bed beside Klaus. 

“No,” Vanya leaned her head back to look at the ceiling. “He was… he was older. Maybe thirty? Average. He looked average,”

Klaus wiggled his eyebrows and she knew he wanted to say something entirely inappropriate. Vanya was impressed he was able to restrain himself and grateful. 

“That’s not anything to go off of,” Diego scowled. 

“Does dad have cameras in the alley?” Ben asked. 

“I do believe he might Master Ben, but I don’t know if Ms. Vanya would appreciate you all seeing that footage,” Pogo spoke up, pulling the last windows curtains open and moving to the door. “But that is up to her, I suppose,” He put both hands on his cane and looked at her knowingly for a moment, before turning to leave. Vanya felt sick again.

The Umbrella Academy all looked at Number Seven, and she wished that just this once she could go back to being invisible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be more siblings, Reginald (so get ready for him being a dick), and the Academy trying to help their sister the only way they know how- but hunting the bastard down like the superheroes they are. Five will show up in the next 2/3 chapters!


	4. Reginald Hargreaves is Many Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reginald Hargreaves was many things and a monster was simply one of them, Diego thought.

Reginald Hargreeves was many things and a monster was simply one of them, Diego thought. So when he appeared in the door of the infirmary and ordered them out, he watched his siblings straighten up and glance at Vanya only to file from the room. Diego and the rest of his siblings ignored Vanya’s face paling, the quick rise and fall of her chest, the way Allison had to quietly ask her to let go of her hand because she had tightened her grip.   
“Number Seven, stop this foolishness and let Number Three go,” Reginald commanded, not watching as Allison fled past him, or flinching when Grace pulled the infirmary doors closed.   
Diego followed his siblings as they moved to the living room. It was quiet. There wasn’t violin music haunting the halls, or the clunk of knives hitting targets, Pogo must have been in a different wing because there wasn’t even the distinctive clack of his cane against the hardwood or marble. Klaus collapsed backwards, taking up a whole coach for himself and splaying his legs haphazardly. Allison perched on the arm of the other, Ben sitting beside her and Luther pacing in front the fireplace. Diego stood, not to be outdone by Number One.   
“What’re we going to do?” Ben looked to Luther first, which made Diego grind his teeth together but he didn’t say anything.   
“We’re going to watch the video of the alley and get an id on the bastard,” Luther said.  
“But what if Vanya doesn’t want us to?” Allison wrung her hands together. “That’s going to be-“  
“Horrible? Horrific? Gruesome? Perverted to watch?” Klaus offered.   
“Hard to sit through,” Allison corrected.  
“We have to, Allison. For Vanya,” Luther said.  
“Since when do you care about Vanya?” Diego snorted. He couldn’t remember the last time Luther had said “good morning” to little number seven.  
“Diego-“   
There was a click of heels and the living room doors opened. Grace put one kitten heel in the room, smiling beautifully at her children.  
“You all look upset,” she said. “I’ll make cookies,” Grace turned, and left.   
The Umbrella Academy watched her go. 

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Reginald looked down his nose at Number Seven for a moment. His hands were clasped behind his back, his monocle glaring in the room’s light, his posture was stiff and perfect, but the twitch in his left shoulder spoke of too many days hunched over a desk.   
“Number Seven, I can’t say I’m not disappointed.” He said. “You know why we don’t allow unescorted field trips out of the Academy, you took advantage of a glitch in Grace’s programming. Deliberatly requesting food that was not in the weekly grocery delivery this week, Grace’s hospitality protocol would incline her to making your request, and the only way to do so would be to send you out for the ingredients,”   
Vanya hid behind her bangs as she ducked her head. She knew all this of course, she had been using the glitch to get out of the Academy for just the twenty minute walk to the corner store for years.   
“And now,” Reginald did not move for the duration of his speech. “You have been hurt. You’re weak Number Seven, and the Academy is here to protect the world. I can not have you being a liability to your siblings,”   
Vanya’s lip trembled.  
“Do you understand, Number Seven?”  
Vanya nodded, keeping her head down so he wouldn’t see the tears that had begun to string along her eyelashes. They dripped like crystals off of a chandelier and onto her nose.   
The door to the infirmary opened and then closed and Vanya was alone.   
She took her solitude as permission to cry.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Three flipped through the video feed of the Academy.   
“This is so weird,” Ben muttered, drawing his finger along the spines of the old tapes labelled things like ‘Sleep Monitor VOL 5’.   
Klaus flung himself onto the counter beside the monitor. “I totally knew we were being stalked, and not just by our fans,”   
“Dad’s not stalking us,” Luther rolled his eyes.   
Diego picked up a tape labelled ‘Grace Hargreaves Glitches Compilation’. “He’s even stalking Mom!”   
“It’s not stalking when he’s obviously compiling the footage to fix glitches, or, or keep us safe!” (Klaus drawled “Oh yeah, I feel so safe now knowing he watches me jerk off in the morning”) Luther protested snatching the tape from Diego and putting it back in the cabinet. “Don’t touch anything we’re just here to see the bad guy,”  
“Got it!” Allison called.   
The Umbrella Academy crowded around the monitor.


	5. Number Seven Isn't Even in This One

“Huh,” Klaus tilted his head to the side. “He doesn’t really look like much does he?”   
Allison had paused the video feed, giving the siblings a view of the man’s face as he left the alley. If Number Three looked closely she could see Vanya’s legs on the other side of the dumpster, but she didn’t want to look or think too much about it.   
“Yeah, but neither do we,” A voice said.   
The Academy moved in a synchronized movement they had been raised and trained to fall into whenever there was a threat. There was a boy sitting on top of the filing cabinet. He wore an Academy uniform, but it was tight around the shoulders and hips. He looked like Five might have if he’d stuck around for another few years.   
“Does anyone else see Five or has his ghost just finally caught up to me?” Klaus straightened out of his defensive lunge.   
“No, I see him too,” Allison stood up from the stool in front of the monitor. “Five?”  
Five rolled his eyes and disappeared from his criss-cross on top of the filing cabinet, reappearing in front of his five siblings.  
“Is Vanya in the infirmary?” He asked.   
“Five, what the hell are you doing here? Where have you been?” Luther had to lean down a bit to squint at Five. But for sure, it was Five’s pointed nose and narrowed eyes.   
“Not happy to see me?” Five teased, sticking his hands into the uniform jacket.  
“Five, we’re just all in shock,” Allison had her hand pressed to her heart.   
“I went to the future, okay? I time traveled like I wanted to,” Five began to pace the small space. “And now I’m back, and if my calculations were correct I should be here while Vanya’s still recovering,”  
“How do you know she’s been hurt?” Ben spoke up. He had his arms wrapped around his stomach, pressing like he wanted to still the monsters within.  
“I went to the future,” Five said slowly. “God, I’d forgotten how you’re all idiots,”   
“At least we didn’t run away like cowards,” Diego snorted.  
“Yeah, and Ben is the smartest member of the Academy since you left,” Klaus draped himself across Ben’s shoulders.  
“Just because Ben can read and you can’t doesn’t make him the smartest,” Five walked to the door before looking over his shoulder. “Well? Aren’t we going to save Vanya?”  
“Do you know who did this?” Ben scurried to follow him down the hall.   
“I have a good idea on how to find out,” Five said.   
“How long were you gone?” Allison asked.  
“Twenty years. I spent seventeen in the apocalypse, oh yeah the world’s ending, more on that later. And then I’ve been working for the past three with the Commission, but I quit to come here and save the world. They weren’t too happy about that,” He mused.  
“Twenty years? But you look fifteen, like us,” Luther pointed out, clearly disgruntled with the appearance of their long lost brother.   
“That’s because I’m a genius,” Five preened. “My calculations were perfect, Dolores was wrong!”   
“You’re as strange as I remember!” Klaus crowed. “God, I missed you,”   
Five let himself give them a small begrudging smile as they stopped outside of the infirmary doors. “Yeah, I missed you guys too,”

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Reginald watched from the doors of his office as the Umbrella Academy walked down the hall away from him. He watched Number Five. And for the first time in a long while, Reginald Hargreaves smiled. His Umbrella Academy had united once again, and this time, he wouldn’t let them break.


	6. A Factor of Six

Vanya could hear her siblings coming closer to the infirmary, and she couldn’t tell if she was happy about that or not. She ached everywhere and wanted to go to sleep, she didn’t want to be interrogated.

But then the doors opened and all thoughts of sleep faded. The pain she had been feeling melted away and settled in her heart instead. 

“Five?” Vanya croaked. 

“Hey Seven,” Five shrugged out from under Klaus’ arm.

“Vanya,” Vanya corrected.

“I know, I read your book,” Five popped from existence and reappeared at her beside tapping at the IV bag. He either didn’t notice or ignored Vanyas flinch at his jump. 

“My book?” Vanya wrinkled her nose. “What book?” 

Five waved her off. “Not important,” He turned to look at her. 

The rest of their siblings stood at the door, there heads going between the two like they were watching a tennis match. 

“Sounds important,” Ben offered.

Five scowled. “What’s important is that the apocalypse has been kick started by that asshole that hurt Vanya,” 

“The apocalypse?” Vanya tilted her head to the side, watching Five carefully. 

“You don’t believe me,” Five growled in frustration. 

“Father always said time travel could mess with your head,” Luther put his hands behind his back, puffing up his chest. 

“What would that dick head have to do with the apocalypse anyways?” Klaus leant against the side of the door, crossing his lanky legs and arms. 

“I don’t know,” Five ran a hand through his hair. “I just know that the commission is excited... that the apocalypse is ahead of schedule. Ahead by years, decades almost. And the turning point was today.”

“You knew this was going to happen,” Vanya wasn’t asking. “You knew that I would- that he-” 

Five’s shoulders stiffened. 

“Why didn’t you stop it?” Ben had taken one of Vanya’s hands so she couldn’t wring them together. 

“There was a factor of six,” Five said, pacing without even taking so much as a glance at any of his siblings. “I could’ve been six days or six minutes early or six seconds late. I was six hours late. Let’s just be glad it wasn’t six decades because then we’d all be screwed,”

“God, is this real life?” Allison put her hands on her hips. Vanya had been thinking the same thing all day. 

Klaus groaned. “The lack of dancing turtles seems to suggest that it is,” 

Luther and Diego rolled their eyes in unison, which would have been amusing to their siblings under any other circumstance.

“You said you had a lead?” Diego stepped in, stopping Five’s pacing. 

Five’s responding grin was feral.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapters won’t be very long, but I’ll try my best to keep them constantly coming until the story is done!


End file.
